Pastes containing glass and electrically conductive particles are used as bonding materials to bond a substrate and a semiconductor chip, a substrate and a cover body, a substrate and a heat radiation member, and the like. For example, pastes containing glass and electrically conductive particles are used as die bonding materials to bond a semiconductor element, such as a semiconductor chip, on a circuit layer bonded on a ceramic substrate. Patent Literature 1 discloses a die bonding material paste containing a V2O5-containing lead-free glass and 30 to 95% by volume of metal particles. Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a glass contained in the die bonding material paste, a glass that has a total amount of 65% by mass of V2O5 and Ag2O in a glass composition and that has a glass transition temperature (Tg) of 163° C., a glass crystallization temperature (Tcry) of 263° C., and a softening point (Ts) of 208° C.
Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a glass paste for bonding a semiconductor device to a substrate, the glass paste using a glass powder that has a specific composition and having a glass transition temperature of approximately 250° C. or lower, a crystallization temperature of 300° C. or lower, and a crystal-remelting temperature of approximately 350° C. or lower. The glass contained in the glass paste disclosed in Patent Literature 2 contains, based on oxides, 46.9% by weight of Ag2O, 22.0% by weight of V2O5, 8.9% by weight of TeO2, and 22.2% by weight of PbO2. It is disclosed that the fine powder glass containing this glass composition has a glass transition temperature (Tg) of 152.4° C., a glass crystallization peak temperature (Tc) of 199.2° C., and a glass-remelting peak temperature (Tr) of 275.8° C., determined by DSC analysis.